ZeroXIkuto
by Momijieggplants
Summary: A Sweet Romance! Ikuto is such a cute uke...And Zero a wonderful SEME lol Read and injoy...3
1. Chapter 1

"ahhnnn" moaned Ikuto pleasurably as Zero traced his hands across his thighs, pulling his pants off; the sensative kitty blushing quite furiously. Zero licked his earlope playfully as he pulled the jeans down below Ikutos's knees, finally removing them as he nibbled the collarbone slightly. Ikuto moaned again as Zero pressed himself between his legs, the rough feel of his jeans pressing up against his presently naked lower half. His breath hesitated as he inhaled and exhaled, hands wrapped around his lover's upper shoulders; as if bracing himself. Zero stared into those bule eyes of his; decidantly glazed over in the beginnings of what was sure to be pure extacy. The older other traced his hand over his lover's stomach, until it hit the base of his member, where he took hold and began to stroke slightly.  
The older's lips formed into a smirk as he felt his -very- sensative lover's cock begin to harden as the blood pumped from his chest to down 'there'. The younger boy shivered as he felt his cock begin to twitch; itching for more; begging for it. Zero teased him. "Beg." He ordered in his smooth, confident, sexy, voice. Ikuto blushed even further; a meager attempt to hold his voice back. Zero hardened his grip over the Kittys member, "nn!" Ikuto whimpered. Zero leaned down and whispered quietly, gentily, into his ear. "I know...I teach you how to beg..." he purred sweetly before he kissed the ear; then traced his tongue across the side of his neck. He smirked against the skin as he felt the boy tense up, his muscles contracting slightly as he further tried to resist. "mmm...how about here...' The older boy spoke against his neck, pressing himself harder against Ikuto. "hh... ahh..!" The younger one allowed himself a quiet moan at the feel of the other's strong body against his. "Mnn... no... please..." he gasped as Zero tightened the grip on his hardening the tip not letting him Cum. "Ahh!" "Beg." Ordered Zero again. Ikuto hesitated again, but he wanted more. He wanted it badly. "Please...please... more...!" he moaned heavily through his breathing. Zero smiled and loosened the grip on his cock,letting the tip go slightly, thrusting his hand against it hard enough to have an effect, but no longer hard enough to hurt. The younger one moaned softly as Zero pumped him, his face a picture of desire and lust. The Vampire smirked as his Kittys's grip over his arms tightened from the pleasure, legs twitching against his waist slightly. The elder bent down and kissed his lover's stomach, releasing his grip over the other. He slid one hand down the boy's leg, and the other up his School Shirt, pulling it off completely and throwing it aside. Now he had his way; the younger boy completely exposed beneath him; begging for more. Zero stopped his carressing of the boy for a moment to remove his own uniform, throwing the black cloth aside. He leaned over his Love again, the boy's face redder than before.  
"You act like this is your first time." The vampire teased.  
"Shut up! You always do this..." the boy replied, averting his eyes so he wouldn't explode with the color. Zero smirked again, then grabbed his sweets's hand, placing it over his own crotch. "Off." he ordered. Ikuto obeyed this time, unzipping the jeans and sticking his hand down the front, starting to rub his partner. Zero took pleasurue, but barely let it show on his face. He let the kitty rub him for a few minutes until he was nearly as hard as the other. His love pulled his pants and boxers off, sliding them down his muscular thighs, letting the large cock slide out; barely touching his own. Zero-kun slid one hand down to the boy's entrance, inserting a finger. Ikuto flinched, and adjusted his thighs and hips slightly to control the pain that came from it, but at the same time let out a slight moan. Zero smirked at the way his uke found pleasure in the pain.  
He inserted another finger, and another, stretching it out accordingly to fit himself inside groaned in pain and pleasure from each finger and push.  
He pulled the fingers in and out, sliding them back and forth a moment while Ikuto relaxed and adjusted to the pain, moaning again; louder with each time. Finally the vampire felt he was ready. He slid his fingers out completely, placing both hands at either side of his uke's stomach, lifting him slightly while he slid himself inside. "Ahhhhhhnnnn...!" The boy moaned at the feel of the other inside of him. The older waited until he was completely in before he slid halfway out, and then began thrusting. He moved slowly at first, teasing the cat and allowing him to adjust and relax but still fell pleasure. The wight hair's cock hardened even more, twitching with anticipation as it's warm fluid built up inside; waiting until the moment it could release. He moaned quietly with each exhale at first; getting louder each time Zero shoved himself inside. "ahh..Ze! Ah..roo! Ahhfa! Ahhh...stt! Ahnnnerr! Ahhplleas!" He felt the other harden further inside of him as the moments passed by; his cock reached it's peak, twitching further. He restrained himself further for a few more minutes, head reared back, back arched, body twitching with extacy. Zero watched as finally he was forced to release; the warm, white, fluid, spilling out from the tip of his cock, splashing against them both. The Vampire leaned down further, their chests and stomach's slightly touching; the feel of cum and the other's cock against his lower body turning him on even further. Ikuto wrapped his arms around his neck, moaning louder; louder; until he was nearly crying out in extacy. "ahh..ZeroOh... Mmmy... Ahhheart... Ahnnnn... Ah... Ah!" His love thrust harder; faster; adjusting himself a few times to compensate for the pleasure. He knew that he himself would burst at any moment; throwing the other into further passion. Ikuto's cock was already hardening again; slapping around between them. The cum acted slightly as lubricant; making them a little easier to rub against each other. As the cats's head pressed against his; he moaned into the vampires's ear. His Love overflowed inside of him; the cum spilling all over his insides and giving him a further feeling of pleasure. He moaned loudly, "Ahhhh!" his voice sexy and filled with passion. "ahh... oh, god! more...!" He begged loudly. Zero obeyed; glad to. He continued thrusting himself inside of him for a few moments, their bodies pressed together in a fiery mix of lust. Zero flipped over onto his back, dragging Ikuto with so that the other was now on top of him. His cat moved back and forth against his cock; keeping it inside of him; forcing it in and out of his twitching entrance. HIs loves's hands were at his hips, holding him there while he thrusted into him from below, assuring maximum pleasure as they both reached their climax again. This time, both released at the same time. Ikuto moaned erotically again, while Zero moaned slightly, well aware of his release. The continued as they were for a few more minutes before Zero flipped Ikuto down onto his back again, continuing to pound him for a while longer; both of them beginning to feel tired. He pounded him again, and again, until they came for the last time, before pulling out and laying down on his back next Zero. Finished. His love took a few moments to regain composure and catch his breath, before he turned so he was on his side, looking at his seme. "Can I go take a shower now?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Zero smirked, laughing slightly. "Yeah, but wait a few minutes..." "what the hell for?" Ikuto asked, annoyed. "because I plan on screwing you in there with a few...other things." Ikuto blushed and thought this is going to be a long ride...Littarly... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Noo... ahh!" The voice cried out gentily as large hands were placed at his hips, some fingers slid slightly into the pantline. His sleeveless shirt was slid halfway up his chest from moments earlier. He had been pressed against the dresser, leaning forward slightly as he was forced to look into the mirror with his glazed over blue eyes.  
"Beg." Ordered Zero as he leaned down slightly, biting a lock of ear length blue hair that belonged to his Love. He slid his large hands up the cat's side, tracing every vein, every goosebump falling victim to the warm fingertips, nipples hardening as he touched his index fingers to them while he tugged further at the shirt, as if trying to finish it's removal.  
"Hhh... ahhh... please no...!" Begged Ikuto obediantly, closing his eyes, cheeks flushed a deep red colour as he tried to resist his emotional urges. The Vampire forced his arms to raise slightly as he pulled the shirt fully off, letting it fall to the ground gently as he wrapped his arms around his lover, slightly warming the boy who had goosebumps all over his body from the chill to the air and the caressing of his body. Zero leaned down further, licking the younger boy's earlobe, than moving his lips in a trace of kisses down his neck and to his shoulder as he moved his hands down lower to his hipline again. He moved his lips so that they slightly touched against Ikuto's ear, causing him to shiver again. "ahh... no!" Cried Ikuto in a soft, shivering, voice.  
"That's right... beg. Call out with that sweet voice of yours." Zero whispered gently into his ear. The cat gasped, his eyes closing tighter as his love reached down into the front of his pants with his large right hand, holding him tightly around the waist with his left arm. "Ahh... hhh... hah... no! Don't... nnn... not there...!" Begged the kitty as he leaned over against the dresser to keep himself braced, spreading his legs a little instead of squeezing them together for the sheer pleasure of the feeling of his love's hand down there, touching his shaft softly, as if teasing it so that it was sure to harden. The wight haired vampire smirked as he felt the shaft begin to harden in his hand, Ikuto rapidly breathing. He could almost feel the kitty's heart racing wildly in his chest. He turned the younger around to face him, taking his hand from the boy's pants as he planted a kiss upon the boy's soft lips. The blonde's eyes opened slightly, in an extacy filled glow as he realized that they were locked in embrace. He parted his lips slightly in obedience to Zero as the other slid his tongue inside his mouth, tasting him from the inside. Ikuto moaned, the member in his tight jeans hardening more. He seemed to be getting more of a reaction from the kiss than from the touching. His vampire pulled and led him over to the bed, where he pressed the boy down against the soft sheets on top of the comforter. The two were forced to part their kiss so that Ikuto could catch his breath. Zero was pressed between the other's legs as he leaned over the boy, a perverted grin on his face. "So, how about a little foreplay?" He asked him.  
"N... no... ahh!" The cat's eyes widened as the vampire grabbed his jeans, forcing them down his thighs. Apparently, that hadn't been a question for him. He shivered, pressing his thighs together and covering his partial erection. "don't! No we can't!" He begged.  
Zero threw the jeans aside, pressing himself between the boy's thighs again, forcing them apart. He leaned down, his head over his stomache now. He smirked up at the boy, who was not about to get pulled in further. The vampire kissed just above his belly, than tongued the button a little as he slid his tonge and a rush of small kisses downward until he was just above the boy's cock. He kissed the shaft, taking it in hand slightly, than he kissed the head, before he wrapped his lips around the head, and began to suck at it lightly. He played his tongue over it erotically as he listened to the moans and heavy panting of his lover who was forced to lean back onto the comforter as he tried to resist the urges following the rush of blood that began to pump down inside his cock.  
His vampire began to go deeper, taking his penis inside his mouth and making sure to do things with his tongue that were otherwise unspeakable before this. The cat covered his mouth as his face flushed to his ears, and his erection grew. By now, his entire body began to shiver, his member almost fully erect. For only a moment, his thoughts drifted back to nearly ten minutes earlier when this had all started. He'd come into the room without knocking. It had been his own fault. The older boy had just gotten out of the shower, in only a pair of sleep shorts. Now they were in this rediculous positioning, caught up in the akwardness of the moment. Zero pulled his lips away from the erection, now almost full, than looked up at his love. "You were thinking just now... what of?" He asked, moving so he was positioned back over him fully. He reached down to the cat, aiming his chin up at him slightly to get him to look at him. "What were you thinking about just now? Hmmm? It gave you a sexy look." He teased as he leaned down a little so that their eyes were locked, their lips only inches away from eachother's. Finally the vampire sighed, than sat up on his knees, unzipping his shorts and pulling them down to his thighs.  
Ikuto blushed slightly. Apparently, his older lover didn't wear underwear at night. Perhaps even at all...! Not to mention the fact that his love was already erect. Most likely from the sexy series of moans and the adorable expressions that kept rising to the kitten's face throughout the past few moments of foreplay. Zero flipped him over onto his stomache, than spread his legs again, pressing his large cock against the other's ass, slowly sliding it in without pre-lubing it or anything. The pain overwhelmed Ikuto as he was forced to keep himself up through the series of thrusts that followed. After what seemed like forever, he was no longer able to keep himself up on his hands or ankles, and found himself pressed against the comforter, a full erection with precum that threatened to explode. It would have too if not for his love holding the base far tighter than what he should have been able to handle to keep him from cuming too fast. Zero had already came inside of him, but still he forced him to wait. The only thing keeping his hips up was the vampire holding them with one hand, and his cock in the other.  
Finally the oldest let go, and his kitten was able to find releif as the sticky white mixture spread over the sheets. That didn't stop him from continuing to batter his insides and poke his prostate with his massive throbbing cock. A short ten more minutes passed before Zero pulled out of him, than flipped him onto his back. Both were hot, sweaty, and out of breath. Zero leaned over and kissed his forehead, than protruded inside of him while he was on his back. "ahhhh!" By now, the pain had exceded into pleasure and extacy within Ikuto, and he moaned softly with each thrust that continued to batter inside of him, only releived that he no longer had to keep himself up on his hands or elbows. He only had to let his love take care of things from here on out. But this session was far shorter than the previous, and before long he flopped on the bed next to the boy, exhausted from his after shower session. He waited a few moments, the two only catching their breath, before he sat up. "Ahhh..." He sighed as he stretched a little, than stood up, picking his shorts up from their place on the ground. "I'm gonna take another shower..." He paused, than turned to Ikuto, who was on his side looking at his naked body. "Join." Ikuto looked up not suprised. "Yes master..." 


End file.
